gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Myelle
Welcome RE: Tracey's age The only reason Jimmy's age is listed is because it is included in a personality description of him by the game's creator. Ages generally aren't included on living characters' pages because as the years go on and new games are released, their ages will naturally become incorrect. Sam Talk 18:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC) }} Monk Talk 19:48, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:02, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :If you hadn't had a prior reminder (From Monk in Nov 2017) - then I probably would have fixed the images, but as you had been told before, you need to follow those instructions. FWIW, yes, I agree it is worth putting both known NPC model spawns for Jernigan in her infobox. I think I still have a captured video in my library that I hadn't had time to go back to in the Video Editor to get a good shot of her alternative model. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:29, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Perfect, thanks for your understanding. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:36, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Director Mode The section should list notable omissions not every NPC model that has not been made available. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:04, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Renamed I went ahead and renamed this one and applied a licence like this. If you upload something and genuinely forget to follow the policy, you can re-upload it properly and stick a template on the invalid file, or you can edit the file like I just did to apply the license and put a on it and we will gladly rename it for you, because we can see an effort being made to follow the policy. Edit - forgot to mention, nice find on the Ronson badge, you should add to his page and also make a point to remove the "only LSPD named badge" line from Jernigan's page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:58, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Re Jernigan/Director Mode I would verify it occurs in game before a wholesale revamp. I spent quite a bit of time looking for name badges in Story Mode (Ranger Lewis, Kirkman and Grimes etc) and have never seen the badge on a female deputy. If it still doesn't occur in Story Mode or Online, but only in Director Mode, I'd say it's only worth a mention on her page as a Director Mode oddity/feature, rather than game design. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:56, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :No, you're right, I have seen (and uploaded to the wiki) the Kirkman name badge on female deputies. But what I meant was I had not seen the LSPD namebadge (Jernigan) on a female deputy. I'll re-check (and scan through the 5000+ screenshots on my hard drive). Of course, there's also a possibility it's been patched in recently. It's been a year since I did the Jernigan research and 3 years since I did the Kirkman stuff. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:51, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Update: Story Mode: Couldn't get a Jernigan standing outside the Sandy Shores Sheriff office but went one better - found her chasing a redneck in a Picador all the way from Sandy Shores to the turnoff to Calafia Road where she had a shootout and even The Lost MC bikers spawned into the middle of it. It was epic (since I was using Trevor the members of The Lost took a few seconds to decide whether to get aggressive with Trevor or flee the shootout). Jernigan-GTAV-SheriffDeputySpawnInCar.png Jernigan-GTAV-SheriffDeputyShootout.png ::The lighting and positioning aren't the best but I'll see if I can get a good shot of her that we can use on the page. I have reviewed all my old screenshots and can't find anything with that badge so I suspect it is a reasonably recent addition. Will be interesting to see if the Ronson badge spawns on male Deputies and the Kirkman/Grimes badges are on LSPD officers now. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:04, April 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Prostitutes Hi, it appears to you have gotten the wrong user. I actually locked the page and removed the information this user repeatedly reinstated. He has now been dealt with. Thank you. Monk Talk 14:17, October 22, 2019 (UTC)